User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Confirming stuff for Crossoverse
I've added a bunch of characters but a bunch of them don't have a moveset up so I had to put up a sign saying that the page was under construction. So... here we are right now. The Canon Characters With diagonal and shield specials crammed into this, time to discuss some stuff. *Donkey Kong's diagonal special is Barrel Rolled, in which he throws a barrel out which rolls. He'll smash it if someone is near him like in SuperChargers (sorry no spikes speaking of). His shield special, on the other hand, is unknown for now. *Dr. Mario's going to completely change. **The totally not licensed doctor's neutral Special instead consists of him throwing a Megavitamin which ascends upwards but does serious damage. **His side special now consists having a Para-Beetle deliver free Green Shell (which is weaker than normal Green Shells and only ricochets once) to him. If you're asking what this has to do with Dr. Mario... Dr. Mario World. **The down special is basically rolling while leaving a "Viral Puddle" which lasts for a long time (but hurts Mario) and has different effects. (Most of the names you'll see are just made up by me) ***Fever (Red): Inflicts burn, to be exact ***Chill (Blue): Will freeze your opponents ***Weird (Yellow): Zaps your opponents... don't ask ***Sick (Green): Despite the name, encases enemies in an egg ***Derp (Purple): So derpy, it poisons your enemies! **The up special is a bit weird, but he uses an Exploder which launches him high up (but does recoil damage and actually sends him flying if he's above 200%). **The diagonal and shield specials are in question, but I might make the diagonal special the hammer and the shield special... well, his original down special. *Wario, because his bike is not for plumbers (if he even is one), uses the Dash Attack, and if he jumps, can Corkscrew Conk. His diagonal special is Eagle Wario where he jumps up and his diagonal is Genius Wario where he uses an extended punching glove to punch opponents into the air and has no... well, lag. *Mega Man is going to be changed. **His neutral special is now the Mega Buster, you know how this works, right? Like in Super Smash Flash 2. In question of his neutral attack, all the attacks will be half Super Smash Flash 2, half Super Smash Bros canon. **Meanwhile, his diagonal special and shield special in question; the shield special is now Leaf Shield and the diagonal is... uhh... what was it again? Rising Blaze? Torch Blaster? Whatever. Torch Man's weapon. **Now you might be asking what his down special is, don't worry that's already answered, Charge Kick! *Inkling's shield special is completely different and their ink recharge rate is faster while they are standing; their shield special is instead the Splash Wall which uses 90% of their ink up (to the point they are going to be really limited). The Others Just side note, but Chuck the Clucker is also a boss fight. One of his smash attacks was going to be kicking the ground, unearthing the enemy and brutally punching them before smashing their head and replacing it with a random Disrespectoid head (not real, BTW). However, it was a bit too brutal and I felt like severing the head off of Inklings was not worth it... *Arle, being also in Madou Monagatri, has some attacks. Her main gimmick is in question but it's gonna be related to Puyo. *White Mage is going to be more supportive with her specials. This means most of her specials is healing, with the hurting part rarely ever done. *Paper Mario's specials are (Neutral) Bobbery Throw, (Side) Slaphammer, (Down) Shades of Pain, (Up) Yoshi Jump, (Diagonal) Paper Glider, and (Shield) Barry. His main gimmick is going to be Battle Cards; if he hits enemies 5 times in a row, he can use one by flicking the L-Stick up to bring out Battle Cards where he gets to choose one (this leaves him vulnerable). I haven't gone in-depth on what cards he can use, but it's not going to be listed until I add a "special gimmick" section. *Hammer Bro's specials are related to Hammer Bros. For one thing, his up special is going to be Heavyweight Jump, where, he, err... jumps up really high before slamming back down to the ground. In other words, nearly a stall-and-fall. *I lack knowledge of Cuphead but he's going to have a special gimmick in which where he can't be knocked back and is literally powered, but breaks at 50% (might increase in case he gets too underpowered). *I also lack knowledge on HarmoKnight but most of Tempo's attacks are going to be made up and if he attacks to the beat of the music, more damage is caused. *Sis Dawndusk is new, and she uses Lux and Tenebris magic. And she even shows us some of her other moves! Which is sweet. Speaking of which... *GingerBrave. His moveset consists of getting help from other cookies. Currently, I can confirm most of his specials are just using pets to harm his opponents. However, secretly, he uses cookies for his other attacks. Like Space Doughnut for his dash attack. *Peashooter's moveset is pretty easy, it uses basic PvZ (which now pretty much sucks due to Electronic Arts) tactics which might be changed (Garden Warfare). I'm going to confirm the neutral, diagonal, and shield, and that's all. They are: Chili Bomb (shoots out a chili bean which bounces and explodes), Sling Pea (fires out a bunch of peas in a diagonal direction), and Snap Pea (two snap peas emerge from the ground next to him as they try and chew an opponent; if an opponent is chewed they get spat back out onto other opponents). **Completely off-topic, but my most hated thing about the game is the fact that some plants are locked behind not a paywall, but a seed packet wall. This makes getting the Imp Pear and Blastberry Vine INCREDIBLY hard to get. Speaking of Blastberry Vine, where's Pumpkin? Dead? *The Sprixie Princesses (originally whala, sadly she's not here anymore) are going to have a unique mechanic called... "Role Call". What does Role Call do? Well, it basically changes the Sprixie Princess you have. Each have a different... advantage. Note that all their specials share the same name and I MIGHT make an alternate table to spread it all out. Yes, such diverse things for such cute characters. *Skipping to Thwomp, Thwomp's moveset mostly consists of him smooshing opponents. However, he's going to have some things to try and make him a better Thwomp rather than a Thwomp that just uses smash attacks (no pun intended). *Goomy is pretty sticky. He jumps really low but he can frog (which is basically consecutive jumps without a delay). Also to note: Goomy, to be true with, well, its description, takes 2x the damage, but is immue to every single melee/physical ranged attack. That means explosions can harm this poor thing, but not slashing it with a sword! One of the confirmed specials is Sludge Wave. *Elsword last. The specials are going to be his skills from... well, Elsword. This might be complicated since he has like 40 skills but if you find any which might work out well please post them to me. Also to note: his final smash is a Hyper Active. That's all for now. Palutena's Guidance and Variants Chuck the Clucker is going to have a very similar thing called the "Egg Log" which never existed in you-know-what. However, most of the time, the thing he is writing is basically insulting others. For example, he calls Snake "an edgy mass effect character", Palutena "a very sneaky idiot who wants to be egg'd", and basically says that Leaky Louie "needs more holes so he can gimme all the CapriSun". Sometimes, he actually compliments people, but sometimes just returns back to insulting them. He especially gets aggressive on Villager and Alph, calling the former "way too blank and thinks I'm a bull" and the latter as "a clone of Olimar". Meanwhile, if Palutena's Guidance is used on Chuck, Chuck will break in and tell them it is "illegal" to talk about him, and proceeds to egg them. Other Stuff For the Assist Trophies, I'm going to add Waluigi and the Angry Sun (and Starfy). I'm trying to cut down on the amount of Mario characters I am adding to the roster, so... yeah. Also going to update the Pokeball chart since it is pretty weak. I might as well add some items but I am no pro at adding items. Anyways, that's all! Come join the fun here! Category:Blog posts